Her Name Was Alice
by NerdyLullaby
Summary: Ciel has returned from the ashes that consumed his family's home, and the darkness of his past. He has claimed the name of Earl Phantomhive, and for his first order of business as Earl, he orders Sebastian to find his older sister Alice, to see if she survived the fire that consumed their parent's lives. Sebastian returns to tell Ciel, she survived but she's not human anymore.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Well this has been a long time coming. I had started this last year during spring break because my friend had heard my idea and pushed me to write it. I recently have gone through my stories and plot ideas and found this in the corner gathering dust, and decided to finish it as a prologue to a much larger fic. I can promise that I will update on Fridays, or Saturdays depending on how big the chapter is. Well, without a further ado, enjoy the beginning to Her Name Was Alice.**

* * *

Ciel turned to the brand new demon butler, and eyed him warily. "Sebastian, I have an order of business that you must attend to urgently."

"What is it my lord?" The copper eyed man asked, a slight smirk on his lips. Ciel sighed, and spoke in a quick tone, "I had a sister, I highly doubt she survived the fire, but in the off chance, I wish for you to find her."

"Yes my lord." The demon said with a bow, about to turn and run off on this new task.

"Sebastian, wait. Her name was Alice."

* * *

Alice sighed heavily as she guided the horse through the woods, following after her mother, Frances Midford and her younger sister, Elizabeth Midford. "Mother, why aren't we turning back yet? Cook will be done with dinner soon, and he was not pleased last time we returned late." Frances clucked her tongue at her oldest child, and turned to the 16 year old girl. "We will not return until you shoot a deer, without hesitation. I want you to be able to protect yourself, and if you are not skilled with sword work, I will train you with the bow, and throwing knives."

The blonde haired girl shook her head at her overzealous mother, and moved her shoulder to readjust the sheath that rested on it. It was then her mother rose a finger, signalling she had found tracks. Knowing what this meant, Alice slid off the chestnut mare she was riding, and lead it by the reins to her younger sister. After they were taken from her hand, she waited for her mother to slide off the horse she was riding. Notching an arrow into her bow, the two Midfords set after the tracks. Stepping lightly, to not make noise, also to not get her boots stuck in the mud, Alice stopped, a 10 point buck in her line of eyesight. Raising the bow to the right positioning, and correcting her stance, Alice reminded herself that she couldn't hesitate. Frances was ruthless when it came to hunting skills, or fighting skills, and if Alice could not look good in the eyes of her mother then she was as good as an adopted child.

Pulling back the string, she let her mind go free, and let her muscles do the work for her. The arrow flew with a gust of silent wind, and hit dead into the chest of the buck. It looked up, and tried to run, but soon fell from the arrow piercing it's chest. Frances smiled, and turned to congratulate Alice, but the girl was gone. Alice had ran from the scene, she took the life of an animal, of an _innocent _thing. How could her mother ever find joy in that? Rushing into her sister's eyesight, she grabbed the reins, and hopped quickly onto the horse. Thanking god that she had been wearing men's hunting clothing today, she rushed through the mud and leaves back to the manor house. Bow banging harshly on her back, bound to leave bruises, the blonde haired girl pushed her mare into a faster canter, probably too fast but she needed to get away from the fact that she took that deer's life.

Arriving at the manor, she leapt from the horse's back and dashed inside as quickly as she could. Crashing into her brother, Edward, she finally calmed. "You killed one finally? I was the same way when I first did it." Alice nodded, her stomach finally trying not to remove its contents. "It is okay Alice, Mother will not be mad. She will understand." He said, hugging her tightly. Alice nodded again, and removed herself from the hug. Moving to climb the stairs, Edward called after her. "Alice, do change into a nice dress. There is a man in the drawing room for you."

Groaning, she made her way up the flight, already deciding on what dress she should wear. Opening her bedroom door, she called for Paula, Elizabeth's and her maid. After dictating what she need to do, the blonde removed her hunting clothes. Soon after, she had a balm rubbed on her back to soothe the soon to be bruises, and a navy blue corset laced over it. A matching colored dress pulled across her body after her hair got unwound from her braid. Paula quickly grabbed a brush to pull any tangles from it as Alice laced small ankle boots onto her feet. Rising from the vanity chair, she smiled at Paula. "This man may ask your hand in marriage, Alice! He is strikingly handsome, and very proper. However he did not tell us which house he comes from, which is most rude."

Alice nodded at the woman's rant about the stranger, and decided she had to meet the man herself. Returning to where she met her brother earlier, she took a deep breath before going into the west wing drawing room. As soon as she closed the door, she wanted to open it and leave. The man that had been waiting unnerved her badly. It wasn't just the fact he was tall, raven haired, or silent. No it was his copper red eyes that looked at her hungrily.

"You wished to speak with me?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice steady as the man came closer. "Ah, yes. You must be Alice Phantomhive, are you not?" The blonde blinked confused, as she had heard the Phantomhive's died in a fire. "You must be confused sir. I am Alice Midford, daughter of Marquis and Marquise Midford, Lady by birth." The man laughed, and shook his head. "You are very confused, Alice Victoria Emilin Phantomhive. You must of blocked your memories from the fire, may I return them to you?"

The girl was about to open her mouth to question his sanity, when he forcefully grabbed her temples and she was plunged into darkness. Fighting the suffocating darkness, she had the feeling she was no longer in control of her body. So when she started to feel satin sheets surrounding her body, she was confused. Finding she could open her eyes, they were met with a cream colored room that boasted the four poster queen sized bed she laid upon. Throwing the coverings off of her body, and standing she found the view outside did not match the one from her room, nor the drawing room. Also the clothing the window reflected back was not what she was last wearing, instead it was a nightgown. She also appeared to be shorter, as if she had de-aged.

Confused, Alice wanted to just shut her eyes and tell herself it was a dream. However, she instead turned against her will, catching the smell of smoke in the air. Her body continued to the door opposite the room, only to open it to be greeted by flames engulfing the bottom floor. Screaming, she ran out of the room to another room down the hall. Throwing the door open, she yelled the name Ciel only to find the room empty. Yelling for Ciel and her parents, Alice hurried to exit the house. Nearing a door that hadn't been engulfed or blocked by debris, she yelled one last time. This proved to be a fatal flaw as a support beam for the house fell and blocked the door. Realizing her escape was futile now, and the the fire would consume her before she could get to another door, the blonde grabbed the locket that rested against her chest.

Clutching it and letting tears fall, she apologized to her family that she was to die now. Slowly she felt flames lick against her bare feet, but she didn't try to run as it would prolong her death. Soon the fire reached her thighs and waist and she let out a loud whimper as it consumed her body. Still clutching the locket, the girl felt strong hands pull her away from the fire, and out of the house. In immense pain, all the girl remembered was copper red eyes. Gasping as she fought away from the memory, she was brought back to the present. Tossing the man away from her, she calmed her heart before she died from cardiac arrest. "You're not human." Was all she could say, as she now knew this man was telling the truth. Also that he had saved her.

"Neither are you, Alice. You were supposed to die that night, but the fire did not consume you completely, as if it knew better. I want to know why."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this, and want to see more because I really like where I have this idea going. Yes, there are plot twists, cliffhangers, and possibly romance if it shipped hard enough. However, do please review, favorite or follow!**


	2. Knowledge

**A/N: Hey guys, finally updating. Last week was Homecoming Week and a mess of Band and Drama events. So this was finished today in class, since we did nothing. Also if anyone wants to be my Beta that is very welcomed! This chapter is mostly the sibling relationship between Alice and Edward, however there is action... You have to read it to figure out why!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I only own Alice.**

* * *

Alice moved away from the man, weary of him. "I am nothing like you!" She yelled, nearing the door of the drawing room. When the man made a step closer to her, she threw the door open, screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Running out of the room, she quickly was met with Edward and Lizzie, both with swords in their hands.

"Alice, are you okay?" Lizzie asked, keeping a wary eye on the drawing room. "I'm fine, Lizzie. The man did not accept no as an answer, as he asked for me to marry him." Alice quickly lied, not wanting her siblings to think her a freak more than she was. As Edward cast a knowing glance at Alice, she noted the differences among them.

Edward and Lizzie both shared the golden hair of their mother, and their green eyes too. Alice however had darker blonde hair, and starling blue eyes, along with a beauty mark under her left eye. The three were as different as could be; Alice knew this from the moment she remembered living here. Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, her train of thought was broken by Edward leading her out on to the lawn. Not letting go of her shoulder until the both were deep in the garden on a bench, he sighed.

"Alice, I know when you are lying. I have lived enough of my life with you to look past your lies and manipulation that you seemed to inherit from Vincent. If you hadn't even figured out what I'm trying to say, then you are less than I gave you credit for."

The blonde girl sighed, and let her façade fall to reveal the shaken girl she actually was. What the stranger had shown her scared her, but realizing her family was not hers truly hit home too hard as she had doubts all her life. "I'm not your blood related sister am I? Don't sugar coat things, Ed. I want the truth."

"Then I shall give you the truth, A…" Edward sighed, as he collected his thoughts and then started, "It was after the fire at the Phantomhive Manor that you came to our home. Mother said you were to be treated as a sister as you had no family left. However, I thought when you awoke you'd be the hard, lying girl you were, having many years under your father's tutelage. But then you awoke, and you had no memory of your past or why you have the scar on your abdomen. We still have no idea why that scar was there, but we let it slide as you deserved to be happy.

"However, mother wanted you to be fully our sibling so; she started training you for our title and not your father's titles, despite you deserving it as the eldest sibling. Mother was going to marry you off until I talked sense into her that you were not her true daughter to marry off.

"Alice, you are a Phantomhive not a Midford. I'm sorry that your family is dead, and that my mother originally wanted nothing to do with an Earl's daughter, until she learned you were just a broken child like her own children. However, despite being only cousins, I love you like a sister."

Alice nodded slowly, and then smiled at Edward. She trusted him to tell her the truth and he gave her no reason to ever doubt that. "Can I see my family's land?" She asked after a bit, and she watched Edward's face fall a little. "Nothing is there, A. It is just a burnt crisp of land; no one even goes near it as they believe it cursed."

"I still want to go there, today." Her voice was tight with finality and leaving no room for argument. The other blonde sighed, and grasped Alice's hand making her rise from the bench. They skirted around the manor, as Edward called for their horses to be readied for them. Knowing they were going into public on horses, Alice groaned at the thought of riding in a dress. Edward grinned at her, and nudged her towards the manor. "Back trails."

Smiling widely, Alice quickly headed into the house to throw on her clothes from earlier. Leaving her hair down as it was, she headed back out to Edward to find he had both their horses by the reins. Taking her horse from him, she led the chocolate brown thoroughbred to the edge of the woods. Stepping one foot into the stirrups, the blonde lifted herself onto the horse as Edward flicked her head from on top of his. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not being lady like, my dear Countess. Or are you still a Lady as the Queen never bequeathed your title to you?" Edward wondered, to receive a matching flick from Alice. Edward laughed and the two headed into the trails that ran between the two manors. He broke the silence after sometime, "Elizabeth and I used to use these trails to come see you and Ciel. She was and is still in love with Ciel, you know. I am kind of jealous that he is the one that gets to marry into our family."

"Edward Midford, are you saying you wanted to marry me when we were younger?" Alice asked shocked that Edward had a crush on her. "You would kill me if I lied, so yes I had wanted to marry you. You intrigued me to the point a crush was formed. You are strong willed, and you manage to get your way, in ways that didn't involve physical damage but emotional. It's something I rather found interesting. However after years of having you as my sister, it has faded into familial love."

Chuckling, Alice ruffled Edward's hair much to his distress. "I love you too brother." That earned her a glare but Alice knew his ego was just hurt. Noticing a break in the trees and light filtering through, Alice pushed her horse from the light trot into a canter. Breaking through the trees, expecting to be greeted by barren land, Alice stopped her horse. In front of her was not barren land in the least, instead an impressive manor. It was in the moment Alice knew she was home.

Still astride her horse as Edward came up beside her, Alice looked at him, watching his reaction. "Why is there a manor on this land? It is not even for building by the Queen!" Edward shouted, about ready to kill someone. Alice instead led her horse into another canter as she sped to the house. This was her home, and she knew it despite memory loss. Rounding the front, she hopped of her horse. Racing up the entrance stairs, she threw the grand doors open. "Ciel!" She yelled her body on autopilot. The blonde was about to run up the stairs, but then was met with the man that she had talked with earlier. "Why hello there My Lady, I knew you couldn't stay away from your true home."

"You! Why are you here?!" Alice yelled, becoming defensive. The young girl had enough of this man's mystery and know it all attitude. "I am simply only one hell of a butler, My Lady. I am contracted to My Lord, Ciel Phantomhive. Your brother, dear."

Alice snarled at the man, and only gained a smirk. "Do you wish to hurt me? I would love to see you try, My Lady." Within that statement, he had slammed the doors behind her closed, and had his arms around her waist. "Now that your annoying cousin won't bother us, I believe you wanted to fight."

Alice was in a state of shock, and barely got a word off before he had her across the floor her head hitting the staircase. Groaning in pain, she felt adrenalin pumping through her veins as she stood up. "Is that a way to treat a lady?!" She asked, as adrenalin took over her body. "Let me show you how a lady treats someone who disrespects her."

With that, Alice lost her mind to adrenalin. Running towards him, she gripped her hand into a tight fist. When she reached him, she connected her hand with his face. She could hear the shock from him, as she jumped back. Only to find she was halfway across the room in one jump. However she had no time to think on this as he made a move towards her. Quickly moving out of the way, she narrowly missed having her neck grabbed. Grabbing his, arm, she twisted it harshly and tossed him across the floor. Watching his body skid across the floor, Alice smirked as her body came off its high.

"Alice, you live… But you're not human…" A young male voice said, making her turn her head to be met with a young boy. He was short, however his presence made up for it, and his blue eyes watched her quizzically. "Ciel?" Alice breathed as she watched the male appear at his side.

"My Lord, she is not human indeed. Instead is like me, however stronger. Possibly from not using her powers and with anger coursing through her veins." The male explained as Ciel nodded. "I see Sebastian, this would explain how she lived. But why are you here?"

"I decided that I should come home. However I see I am unwanted, as shown by what just happened." With that she turned, and headed to the doors where rapid banging was sounding from. Opening the door, Edward fell to the cool marble floor, and Alice smiled slightly. "Hello brother, I wish to return home."

Closing the door before Edward could glimpse that Ciel was watching them, she climbed onto her horse. Quickly heading home, and ignoring Edward's pleas for her to tell him what happen, Alice thought to herself. That fight had taught her she was not human, as no human could do what she had. However she did not want to be in a league with that butler Ciel had, as the man completely annoyed her and she could tell he was evil. Alice did not want to be seen as evil, however she knew if she was like him, she was indeed evil.

Sighing as she told Edward she was going to ride her horse a bit longer to think on what happened, the girl turned onto a new trail and hurried away so he could not follow her. Making a loop to come out on the trail that led back to Phantomhive Manor, she raced there on her horse so she could not change her mind.

Placing her horse into the stables, she knew that he was behind her. "What am I?"

"A demon, My Lady."

"How did I become such evil? I don't remember it at all."

"I can show you if you want."

"Do it, Sebastian."


	3. Defiance

**A/N: This was 2,221 words before the author note, and it was five pages. I just have so much inspiration now that Alice has learned Ciel is alive and such. Also Sebastian and her butt heads a lot in this fanfiction. They just can't get along at all. By the way, thank my friend Hailey for this being so long cause I wanted to torture her since she can't read fanfics over the weekend and she loves this one... So this is for you Hail.**

* * *

Alice steeled her nerves as she felt Sebastian turn her around. When she faced the older male demon, she noticed his eyes were not exactly the ones that she had seen in her memory. Sebastian's eyes were more copper than red, unlike the ones from her memory which had glowed red with a hint of copper. Realizing that maybe this man was just as confused as her as why she lived as a demon, she raised her head higher. "Are you sure you want to go through this memory? Most demon turnings come from violent events." He asked, almost daring her to back out and prove she was weak. Clenching her jaw, Alice sent him a glare. "Are you sure you aren't afraid that I will kick your ass again?"

Sebastian glared at her, and firmly reminded her that she only won due to surprise. Alice laughed, and replied, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, demon boy." That earned her a hard punch to her face, which didn't hurt as much as hearing her neck snap from the force. Gripping her head, she twisted it back into place with a murderous look. "Must you be so uncivil and resort to violence?"

"When insulted, it is only right to prove the insulter wrong." Sebastian replied, ducking out of the way as Alice tried to return the punch. Growling, Alice pushed him, sending him through the wall. Stepping through the newly formed hole in the stable wall, the blonde found Sebastian rising from the mess of wood and metal. "Now, it would be improper for a lady to not teach a servant right from wrong." With that comment to two had made up their mind that someone was going to either call Uncle or end up dead by the end of the fight. "I win, you teach me how to be a demon, and I teach you how to be a proper servant. You win; I leave and never bother Ciel or you again."

"Deal, now let's see who teaches who." He replied, quickly setting off at his inhuman pace. Alice set off in the same direction, her eye adjusting to the speed. Throwing a punch out, she felt air and heard Sebastian chuckle. "Damn!" She yelled, forgetting her proper training. Not like it would do her a load of use, if she was an evil creature. Feeling a swift kick connect with her gut, Alice gasped and doubled over. Looking up when she caught her breath, she saw Sebastian a few feet away grinning. Feeling angrier at herself for letting him get a hit in, she tore off the ground and to the left. By the time Sebastian realized what she was doing, she had him pinned. "Do you shout Uncle?"

The blonde received her answer by Sebastian flipping their current situation into a more improper one. "I don't, but you may if you feel your honor has been tainted." He drawled his mouth close to her ear. Feeling disgusted by his actions, she brought her knee to his groin. demon or not, that hurt any male. When he moved to with his rather hurt body part, she quickly kicked him off her body. Standing up, she watched as he didn't stand. Chuckling to herself, she walked over to him. "Need help there demon?" She asked, reaching out a hand. This was the wrong move as he grabbed her hand and used her body as a hammer, like in track and field. Feeling air whip past her body, she tried to straighten her body, but ended up crashing into a tree gut first. Feeling a tearing sensation, she screamed as blood soon found its way onto her hunting shirt.

Falling to the ground, Alice gripped her abdomen trying to staunch the bleeding. After a bit the bleeding stopped, and she lifted her shirt and found her scar had healed over again. "Any scars from our human lives are weak in our demon lives. Despite your lost, you have potential thus I accept your offer. First things first, we must change your clothes or Ciel will worry." Clenching her jaw again, Alice stood the healed scar still shooting pain as the nerves repaired themselves. Sebastian walked slowly next to her as they made their way to the manor, with a happy smirk on his face. If Alice wasn't worried of hurting herself again, she would have smacked it off his face. Entering through the back door of the Manor, Sebastian whisked off saying for her to go to her old room.

Climbing the stairs, she noticed that there seemed to be no other servants in the household. Making note of it to tell Ciel later, she headed down the hall she remembered from her memory. Alice wasn't exactly sure which door was hers though, so she had to open each one. Four doors later she found her old room, and quickly stripped her shirt off. Making sure she did not rip her scar open again, she then removed the small corset that went with the outfit. Heading into the adjacent bathroom, she dampened a towel under the faucet of the sink. One good thing of being a royal was running water that the poor did not have, she thought to herself as she cleaned the dried blood off her stomach. Once it was cleaned, she headed back to the bedroom. As she slid her shirt over her body, the door of the room opened. "I see you cleaned up. I have brought you clothes to change into since yours are bloody. I will wash them and you can change if you wish to return to the Midfords."

Alice nodded and looked at the dress he had brought her. It was simple by make, something a royal would never wear in public; however it was a beautiful blue green color. Taking the dress she headed into the bathroom as it seemed he would not leave, she removed her hunting pants and soon laced up her own corset. Alice had learned to be self-sufficient when she was younger, as she felt off in the Midford household, thus did not let Paula help dress her. However, as she slipped the dress over her head, she found maybe she just got used to feeling off in the house. Heading to the mirror, she looked at how the dress fell upon her body. The color complimented her complexion, which was naturally slightly colored due to her time outside hunting. Also the dress gathered at the hips, and created padding there; however it still fell straight down like water where it wasn't gathered. The neckline was modest, just showing the teasing amount of her chest, and the bodice was decorated with black embellishments.

Deciding that maybe she needed the color in her wardrobe more, she headed back to the bedroom. Sebastian had left the room, and Alice was glad. He didn't need to see her dressed like this, even if he had chosen the dress. Opening the door, Alice decided to find her brother to ask him some questions. He certainly remembered their family, but she did not. Walking in the opposite direction of her room, she opened doors on her way. The girl found drawing rooms, sitting rooms, guest rooms, and a library, but not Ciel. About to give up and ask Sebastian despite her dislike of the idea, she opened one more door. "What have I told you- Oh Alice, when did you return? And what are you wearing?"

Ciel looked up at her from behind a desk about five times his size, and stacked with paperwork. "I arrived a while ago. I had been riding after I left and injured myself somehow. I would have returned home as I was not welcomed here. However the manor was closer than home, thus I came here, as was found by Sebastian. He sent me to clean myself up and gave me this dress to wear." She half-lied, realizing Ciel probably wouldn't be welcome to her and Sebastian almost killing each other. "Oh, I see. Do sit though; I was taking a break from my work. Do you want to play a game?" Ciel asked, the inner child in him shining through. Alice sat across from him as he pulled out a board game. After he explained the rules they set out playing it, till Alice broke the comfortable silence. "Ciel, can I ask you questions about our family? I don't remember anything from before the fire, and I just barely remember the fire due to that evil man you call your butler."

Ciel made a sound at her comment, but decided to honor her request. "I honestly have no idea what happen in your life before I was born, as you are three years older than me. However, mother and father were unbelievably lovely people, which seemed to be light of the party. However, I barely have memories myself as I was only 10 when the fire happened, and your memories start to slip away to new ones at that age. If you truly wish to know mother and father, allow Sebastian to unlock the memories that you have blocked." Alice shook her head, and quickly picked the game back up. Ciel did not press her farther, however he did not like that she and Sebastian did not get along, despite being the same. "My Lord, dinner is ready." Sebastian's voice sounded, and Alice visibly tensed.

The blonde watched as Ciel rose to go eat, and shook her head when he asked if she was coming. Alice had never been really hungry since she woke up years ago, but it was expected for a lady's stomach to be trained to eat less, to stay small. However she realized, maybe the fact she wasn't hungry ever was due to her change of life. Getting up from her seat, she rounded the desk and sat in the chair Ciel just occupied. Turning it to face the windows, she watched as a slight breeze blew the trees gently. Ciel seemed like a great young man, who had obviously been through some hardships. However he was human, thus a fragile being and was going to have an end to his life. Alice had enough knowledge of demons from her fights with Sebastian to learn it took extreme force to even injure a demon, thus made it unlikely that she would die like Ciel would. So why was she here, why did she stay with the Midfords?

"Why am I surrounding myself with eventual pain and grief?" She asked aloud more to herself, trying to figure out why. "It's because you act human, but if you embraced your demon nature…" Sebastian's voice sounded from right next to her. Alice kept herself from jumping and just grounded out a curt, "No." A chuckle sounded from the man next to her and Alice had to turn her head to see why. Sebastian had turned his head too, to look down upon her, yet had a cordial butler stance that belied nothing about what was going through his mind. "Would it hurt to regain my memories?"

"Not that I know of, however you may have had a harsh past that Ciel does not remember." He clarified, watching as she shook her head. "As you teach me, and I teach you, could you… no."

"I could." Was the only answer she got, and she knew he understood what she was trying to ask him. "I can start now if you would like." Alice nodded, and felt his hands against her temples. Soon the room melted away she was met with the darkness that she had felt before, and she waited. After a bit, the darkness gave way to her watching a younger version of herself being held by a woman who looked exactly like herself. Alice guessed if she didn't fight the memories, she was a watcher and not a participant.

"Rachel, have you seen my paperwork?" A male's voice asked, and the woman laughed. Setting Alice down, Rachel headed to a stack of papers that had ink scribbles on it. "Sorry Vincent, but Alice got a hold of them and a quill." She said, handing them to a lean dark haired man. He was definitely who Ciel took over, Alice noted, however she had his eyes and beauty mark. Vincent laughed and hugged Rachel before crouching down to Alice's smaller level. The blonde had to guess she was only four at that time, as she watched her father ruffle her untamed short hair and kissed her forehead. With that the memory shifted and she was back in the chair, facing the windows. "They were so happy together." That was the only thing she said, as she came to her senses. Sebastian moved to start another memory trip, but Alice shook her head. Sebastian nodded, and he left the room.

It was there that Alice broke down, and started to cry. She was sad such lovely people did not live anymore and yet she did. She was the daughter of Angels and yet here she was a twisted demon. She was no better than Sebastian after all, she realized, and that made her stop crying.

In that moment, she realized she was destined to fall from Grace.


End file.
